


Through the Storms

by OccupationLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Relaxation, Spending Time Together, Thunderstorms, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: Amelia's favorite time was when it was raining.





	Through the Storms

**Author's Note:**

> GerAme Day 3 Entry 2

There was nothing more relaxing than curling up in the bed during a thunderstorm with her wife and their three dogs. Amelia looked forward to the rain for multiple reasons. It watered their garden, it made for good background noise, and, of course, it made Monika sleepy. She watched as those focused eyes lost their shine and faded into exhaustion. She knew within in moments that she could convince Mo to go upstairs and take a nap. It was never difficult to get her upstairs if there was rain hitting the roof and thunder rumbling in the background.

Those peaceful moments were her favorite parts of her marriage. The moments when Mo didn’t even try to protest the dogs being in the bed and just let Amelia run her fingers through her hair as she drifted off were among the most valuable memories that she had obtained over life. She patted her wife’s hair and ran her fingers lightly over her arms until she drifted off as well. 

The memories didn’t end there, either. When they awoke, bleary-eyed and content Amelia always snuggled into Monika and held her hand close to her heart, “I love you, you know.”

Monika always hummed and shifted even closer to her, “I love you too.”

Outside, if the rain was still falling they would get up and make their way to the porch. In the colder seasons, they brought blankets and hot chocolate and huddled in the swing, watching the raindrops hit the puddles as they reminisced over all of the other things they’d done together. Amelia would bring up that trip around the world they had taken the year they got engaged. Mo softly reminded her of the day they met, picture perfect, in the heat of June during a county fair.

She could still remember the too-tall-grass brushing against her ankles as she bought her new acquaintance a cotton candy. If only she had known then, what that cotton candy would actually buy her.

Monika always said the same thing about her sweet tooth.

Blackie nuzzled herself under their feet as the leaned into each other, happy and carefree.

When the storm ended, they always waited until the sun came back out if they could. Amelia would race across the yard and look for rainbows as Mo smiled at her from the porch.

Sometimes, Berlitz raced out there with her and excitedly ran around her as if a game had been initiated. It was in those moments that she was lucky enough to be reminded of the melodic nature of her wife’s laugh. She splashed through a few puddles and watched as Berlitz followed behind her. He always shook his coat off next to Mo, prompting disgruntled noises and another laugh.

If there was nothing pressing waiting for either of them they might go for a walk under the clear skies and look around at all the beauty in nature. There was something so pretty about water glistening in the sunlight and falling off the leaves as the birds started chirping again. Amelia twirled around as they went down the sidewalk of town, her shirt billowing around her due to its loose nature.

Monika followed behind her with a smile on her face and a closed umbrella in her hand, just in case it started raining again. Mo always looked most relaxed on rainy days. Having foregone make-up and her darker clothing in favor of spending time with Amelia. Those days were the only days that the people in town got to see the sweet and soft Mo that she knew she married. 

Of course, they all knew that Monika was like that even when she was sporting a leather jacket. One of the first things she had done upon moving there was bandage a child’s knee in the park. Regardless, they all smiled fondly when Mo made her way into town in a shirt and skirt. Amelia loved the way Monika’s face dusted pink every time, despite knowing that they had seen her before.

They found their way to the bakery and got a snack because they were both always hungry after so long watching the rain.

Monika would pinch pieces off of her bagel and feed them to Amelia once she had eaten what she wanted of it. Sometimes, if they walked far enough, they’d make it to the park where the kids would coo at them and tease them about how in love they were, gigantic smiles on their faces.

Amelia laughed and played with them for a little while. Sometimes the mothers there would sit next to Monika and start a conversation. She always watched for the moments when the young mother with the red hair asked Mo if she wanted to hold her baby. The little boy had been a newborn the first time the woman had asked and Monika’s face lit up like she had been given a gift. Now, the little boy was a couple of months old and babbled at everything like they understood him.

Ames couldn’t help but be in awe over Mo cooing and talking to the baby like she was meant to be a mother.

Eventually, they would start walking back home hand-in-hand and ready for dinner. When they got there, Amelia made her way to the kitchen and began cooking something for the two of them. Monika would sit at the kitchen table and ask her about her plans for the next few days. They’d eat dinner together hands entwined over the top of the table. If they were both ready for bed after eating they would take their bath together, the warmth even more relaxing than the rain had been.

Once they had their pajamas on they cuddled up in bed again and whispered compliments at each other. Yes, the days when it stormed were some of Amelia’s favorite memories but her favorite memory of all was when she looked into Mo’s eyes and asked:

“Why don’t we adopt a baby?”  
And Monika lit up like she was the happiest woman on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Any comments or kudos are appreciated


End file.
